


The Truth’s superb surprise

by middlemarch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Romance, Telling the truth, Traditions, Vignette, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: It was the shortest day, the longest night.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	The Truth’s superb surprise

There was a tradition in Arendelle that on the winter solstice, you told the darkest truth of your heart to the person you loved best. Best didn’t mean it had to be your sweetheart; you might tell your dearest friend, your mother, your youngest brother. Iduna confided in her pet songbird Livli for a number of years and then her handmaid Gerda, but after the wedding in May, she found herself sitting with Agnarr over the candle in its many paned lantern, his face lit in a way she had never seen before. She considered lying. She was not a child of Arendelle, though she would be its queen; she remembered her family roasting nuts on the solstice, sipping mead that never burned but only made you glow. In the North, you said your totem’s name and hoped to dream of them, that was all.

But this was Arendelle and Agnarr was waiting, his face made of shadow except for his eyes. He held her hands lightly in his and smiled in encouragement. She would speak and watch the shadow turn his green eyes into smoke and night.

“I believe your father is a monster and every day, I wake, hoping to hear he has died. Terribly,” she said. Agnarr leaned forward and gave her the ceremonial kiss. And then he kissed her a second time, an unprecedented time.

“I know,” he said.

“You—you are supposed to tell me your truth,” she said. “Aren’t you?”

“I just did,” he replied. “And now you must kiss me.”

“I must?” Iduna asked.

“The tradition says so. I do not. I only know I would like it.”

“This is the part I like, the kiss,” Iduna said. “And the candle.”

When Agnarr gasped against her neck, she murmured _Sweet marten_. It was the solstice and she wanted to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Emily Dickinson. I created the traditions for Arendelle and the Northuldra.


End file.
